Daddy's Little Girl
by Sapphire X Dreams
Summary: The Akatsuki– a team of cold-hearted assassins that share one immoral goal. They can take on anyone without fear– except for Pein and Konan's new little girl...
1. Morning Sickness

**Summary: **The Akatsuki- a dark team of cold-hearted assassins with one immoral goal. They can take on anyone without fear-- except for Pein and Konan's new little girl...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _**Naruto**_–or much else for that matter... Kamiko belongs to me, and she is from my fanfic Ask and DARE the Akatsuki. Kudos and credits go to **Tears of Remembrance **for her name.

**Name Meaning of Kamiko:** Kami- means **GOD **(what Pain/Pein claims he is). Kamiko can also mean Paper Girl (Konan's tool of the trade.)

**Author's Note:** An idea I had for a while. Kamiko is from my now-deleted and strangely popular 'fic Ask and DARE the Akatsuki (which has been moved to deviantART permanently). And since she deserves one, cute little Kamiko will get a story of her own, yes?

Meant to be updated sporadically, this is supposed to be a series of connected and intertwined drabbles instead of a normal _story_ (I have no time for more of those at the moment, ha ha ha |D). But this also to repay my debt to Katsuki-chan. This is a 'fic for the community I haven't been contributing to (and I should be) _Girls Who Live With Akatsuki. _Hope you like~!

**

* * *

**

"Ugh... this is disgusting!" Konan looked up from the toilet. Her breath was ragged and she felt dog-tired. She began to wonder if this was really worth it. "This baby..."

Her partner, superior, childhood friend, and baby's daddy was sitting casually across the room, reading a scroll as if it were a newspaper. "Keep trying, Konan."

She sent him a dark glower. "Thanks so much for your help." He unfurled the scroll further, not even bothering to look up.

"You're welcome."

Well, that response didn't exactly sit well with a pregnant Konan. Her solution to that was to throw a vomit and saliva-covered toilet seat at Pein's face.

"O-Okay... I'll help..."

She smiled at her partner, superior, childhood friend, and baby's daddy brightly. "Thank you, Pein!~"


	2. Zetsu's Suspicion

Everyone in the Akatsuki was unaware of Konan's current state. Her cloak mostly shielded her stomach anyway, and no one was usually _looking_ at her stomach in the first place. Zetsu, on the other hand, was a _spy_. It was only natural for him to snoop and pry into other people's affairs. Snooping and prying (and eating people's flesh) were all in his repertoire.

And then, there were also those significant hints...

Konan waddled when she walked, and she always groaned and complained about standing up so much. (She only did that when she expected no one heard.) She had serious mood swings during meetings, too.

Zetsu had also, on a few occasions, heard barfing noises coming from the bathroom in the early morning.

His black-side, being the smarter side, deciphered the situation in an instant, but was left with the other side questioning his resolution.

_"I still don't believe that to be true... There's no way Konan would get pregnant..."_ one half told the other.

**"Idiot. It's clear that she is."**

_"Yeah, whatever. Think whatever you want." _

**"Same to you."+**


	3. Along Came Itachi

Itachi couldn't have joined the Akatsuki at a better time. He joined smack dab in the middle of the week that Konan was at her worst. Her mood swings were heinous and she practically chewed everyone out for any mistake they could have possibly made.

Uchiha made no mistakes. Since they had perfect eyes, they were automatically deemed perfect shinobi. So, Uchiha Itachi was _perfect_. He made no errors in anything he did.

Except for when he asked Konan if she was pregnant... 

"...Konan-sama?"

The blue-haired woman looked up from the spot on her bed, putting down the small white shuriken she had had in her cupped hands. "Yes, Itachi...?" she answered tiredly. Aside from the bags under her eyes, you couldn't really tell that Konan was tired. Her eyes were always half-lidded and her mouth was usually always a straight line.

You could, though, tell something was very wrong by her posture. She was piled up onto the bed lazily, her legs dangling over the edge, yawning, and at times scratching her stomach.

"Excuse me for seeming rude, but... are you pregnant?"

What was scarier than Konan's random mood swings was her ability to turn small, innocent shuriken into scary doom weapons that hit whoever they were thrown at. The thirteen-year-old Itachi was sadly no exception to her wrath.


	4. Eating Habits

Konan's pregnancy was still a secret, but the fact that she was acting very different was not. She currently had the absolute _worst_ taste in diet and toppings.

Kakuzu had remembered strolling into the kitchen to see Konan eating soba with some kind of pickled wasabi tea drained over it. He had got over his shock, stared in utter disgust, and then forced himself to continue walking, making a mental note to bring this thing up with Pein later.

The second person to witness such dietary horror was Orochimaru. He was heading over for debriefing and decided to take his time by going through the kitchen. There, he saw Konan eating some kind of nattō with amazake poured all over it. He could tell the nattō was cold, because the smell of it wasn't very strong. Orochimaru wasn't a very big fan of cold food (in fact, that was his least favorite kind of food), but aside from that, the dish still looked positively revolting. He immediately regretted dragging his feet.

"Konan..."

The blue-haired woman started, for her back had been turned to him. Orochimaru, being like the snake he was, could slink mutely into a room easily.

She turned towards him, face in its usual unfeeling expression.

"What?"

Orochimaru flickered his golden eyes towards the bowl. "_What_ is _that_?" There was no way of putting that nicely.

"Hmm?" Konan followed his gaze down to her bowl of... crap.

She put a thoughtful look on, twirling the amazake more so it could seep into the soybeans. At that moment, the former Konoha-nin felt like he needed to puke. He thanked all the gods he knew that he was already quite pale in the face.

Konan finally found the right words to describe her 'meal'. "I guess you could call this--"

Orochimaru was already gone.

+Soba is a Japanese noodle made with buckwheat flour. It's usually served cold, but can also be eaten in hot broth as soup.

+Wasabi is thick green Japanese plant that tastes like horseradish.

+Amazake is a low-alcoholic and sweet liquid made for rice.

+Nattō is (usually) a breakfast dish made of soybeans.


	5. Baby Names I

"What do you think _it_ is?" Konan asked one day, relaxed in a chair, hand on her stomach. She and Pein were in a single room together. Pein was looking over the foregoing mission report Orochimaru had dropped off, trying to catch all of the words Konan was saying and read at the same time.

"Pein," she repeated, "what do you think it is?"

Pein turned the page, not bothering to look up. "A baby."

"I know it's a _baby_! I meant what _gender_ do you think it is, Pein!" The orange-headed leader put down the paper, glancing at Konan skeptically.

"I do not care."

Konan slumped a bit. "Do you want it to be anything?" she inquired, trying again.

He turned another page. (Pein reads fast.) "Not deformed?" The way his response came out sounded like a question, but Konan supposed it was an answer. An answer she hadn't really been expecting, nor an answer she had been really wanting.

Standing up, and finally fed up, the blue-haired woman stomped over to Pein. She dragging the the chair out from under him, and let him hit the ground none-too-gently. "Oww..." He glared up at her. "I'm listening--" "But yet you're not paying attention."

"How am I not paying attention?"

"You're not even helping me name the baby!"

"Then--"

"I'll name him --or her-- all by myself, then," Konan interrupted. "I'll name it something you don't like. I'll name it Uoo."

Pein stared at her. Not only were pregnant women scary, but they were also so violent and capricious. They suffered from the worse mood swings, and the worst thing was, none of Pein's six bodies had steeled themselves for this.

He regarded her for a bit longer with his Rinnegan eyes before snorting and standing up, brushing himself off. "If it's a girl... you're still going to name her Uoo?" He tried to hide the sarcasm in his voice. Konan glared back at him levelly. "If it was a _her_, we should call her Aiko or Anna."

Pein stared at her. "Aiko? Anna? Don't get too attached to those names. And if it were to be a boy?"

"I'd keep the names."

He was a bit surprised by her answer. "A-Anna?! For a boy?!"

Konan snorted, crossing her arms. "It's a unisex name; that's why I chose it."

"What about something like Akira or Izumi-- for a _boy_."

She shook her head. "Those are such simple names."

"They are?"

"Think of something more unique."

"Like what?"

"That's why I said _think_, Pein."

They thought in silence before Konan began to speak up again.

"If it's a boy... it _will_ be named Yahiko."

"Of course."

+Uoo means war.

**A/N: ** I'm a bit afraid of my writing on this chapter and the one before. I don't really see Konan, Pein, or Orochimaru in very good character, and I'm sorry for that. Spare me, I don't think I've ever written an actual _story_ with any of them in it. (AADTA doesn't count. D:)


	6. Baby Names II

"Gimme a name."

"Wha?"

"Give. Me. A name," Konan repeated through grit teeth. She looked down at Pein angrily, hands on hips. Her stomach was becoming quite big lately, and the bulge was getting harder and harder to hide.

"Just any name?" Pein inquired, a bit scared of the proximity of the two and Konan's current facial expression.

"No," she shook her head fiercely. "A _good_ name."

Pein sat there dully, his expression clearly screamed 'and what is a '_good _' name?' Konan didn't much like that expression, so she got it to quickly melt away with a "Come up with something or I'll slap you."

"Madara?" Pein rushed, trying to avoid the threat. Konan glared at him, but otherwise didn't move to strike him. "Can't it be for someone who _doesn't_ have the same name?"

"Umm... for a boy... Katsurou?"

Konan blinked a few times. "That sounds nice. I like it. But we're still naming a boy Yahiko."

Pein nodded in agreement, then continued to stay silent. Konan broke the ice in no time. "I was thinking Airi or Yuria for a girl... But what about you-- for a girl?"

The orange-haired pseudo-leader shook his head. "I only have one."

Konan also shook her head. "That's better than nothing. What it is?" She waited, staring at him. By this time, she had backed up a and had given him a lot more space.

"I was walking through the village streets today and heard a golden-eyed girl talking to what seemed like a friend of hers. I was thinking of a name to reflect the both of us, and this girl came up with the name Kamiko."

Perfect. The name clicked as soon as Konan heard it. "I like it. Let's just hope that I have a little girl."

*The golden-eyed girl is Namida (_Tears of Remembrance_). Again, the credit for coming up with the name goes to her. (Thanks so much, Nami-chan~!)


	7. Want a Midwife?

**A/N:** In this chapter, a character named Hachirou is mentioned. Hachirou is someone I came up with solely for the reason of being one of Kakuzu's former partners. Also, I suppose this chapter would be rated with the nonexistent K++ because Zetsu's white-side used a rather crude euphemism...

Quite surprisingly, Pein _made sure_ he wasn't with Konan when she gave birth. Instead, he had made sure that _Madara_ was the one who had to deal with the abuse. At the last minute, the Uchiha had been declared Konan's midwife... or something.

Well, Pein wasn't actually sure what he had deemed Madara (_midwife? midhusband?_), but the Uchiha was in complete charge of assisting Konan through the pregnancy. At least, with the labor part of the pregnancy. By this time, only two people had discovered Konan's secret and brought it to Pein's attention. That had been Zetsu and Orochimaru. (Itachi hadn't gotten a direct answer from Konan, and you bet that he wasn't going to pry any further.)

Actually, Pein was quite surprised that Sasori or Kakuzu hadn't figured it out yet. And if they had, they hadn't given any hint that they had. But then again, they weren't very talkative... at all. Pein wasn't very surprised that Hachirou hadn't figured it out, though. Hachirou was a complete dunderhead. Why he was even in the Akatsuki was beyond Pein. (When all else fails, blame Madara, right?)

That aside, Pein had answered Orochimaru and Zetsu's suspicions with a simple, "Yes, you are correct... Is there anything else you want to notify my of?" And that's when the questions began to flow. Zetsu's white-side sure could talk. He asked questions about every little thing. He even asked questions about things Pein definitely _did not_ want to talk about. (_"Well, you certainly didn't waste any time with getting Konan in bed, did you, Leader?"_)

Orochimaru was a bit more tight-lipped with his questions. He asked Pein questions using the expressions he wore, and there was a limit to face-reading. In result, Orochimaru didn't seem to have too many questions to ask.


	8. New Responsibilities

Pein hadn't heard much screaming while Konan was in labor. In fact, he barely heard anything. Madara's Sharingan could do some seriously helpful and interesting things...

While Konan was busy bleeding herself dry upstairs, Pein was preoccupied downstairs. He had decided that the rest of the Akatsuki needed to know what was now going on. And, they'd also have to learn their new responsibilities.

"You'll all be in charge of something new once this baby comes out," the Ame-nin informed the group, sternly. "I expect each of you to do your job without being told--" "Question."

Pein turned towards the voice that had interrupted him. "So we're supposed to take care of _your_ child why?" Sasori asked, somehow managing to don his permanent expressionless look while glaring all at once.

"I didn't agree to join the Akatsuki for babysitting. Aside from that, I dislike children."

"Despite being frozen in the body of one..." Hachirou snickered to himself playfully. Sasori resisted the powerful urge of beating Kakuzu's partner bloody. Instead, he kept his teeth grit and his eyes forward, and growled, "What was that, Hachirou?"

Now pretty scared from Sasori's sudden change in tone, the lime-eyed shinobi coughed, cowardly puling, "Nothing, nothing, Sasori-san. Just joking around."

"Well, stop it. It's irritating."

"Aye, Sasori-san~!"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Sasori turned back to Pein. "As I said before, I didn't agree to join for babysitting reasons."

Pein lowered his eyes. "But you did agree to join and follow orders from your leader."

Sasori opened his mouth then closed it, having nothing to counter the Ame ninja with. He fell back into silence and stepped backwards, closer to his own partner. Hachirou giggled at the redhead's expense. "Burned..."

Sasori shot him another 'shut-up-before-I-break-your-face' kind of look and surely, Hachirou promptly zipped his lip.

"As I was saying, each of you will have a job to do. But Konan and I will do most of the work." He glanced at Sasori. "If that makes you happy."

Sasori just narrowed his eyes at him.


	9. Surprise

It seemed that Pein had told the other members their new jobs a bit too early. He had expected the baby to be whisked into his room a few minutes after his announcement. However, Konan and Madara were still up there _hours_ after his declaration of responsibilities.

The other members were sprawled around the room, waiting, for none of them knew how long labor lasted.

"Hey, hey, let's play a game!" Hachirou suggested, tugging annoyingly at Kakuzu's sleeve.

"Let's not."

"Aww, why not? I'm so restless and boreeeeddddddddddddddddddddddddddd--" he was forced to stop dragging on the sentence when Kakuzu punched him in the stomach. "Quiet, or I'll sew your mouth shut, Hachirou."

Hachirou clasped both hands over his bleeding lips, nodding furious. "Aye!"

They lapsed again into silence, mainly because Hachirou was busy picking at his lip and rubbing his bruised stomach to talk anymore. But of course, a fool doesn't know when to learn. Hachirou quickly began speaking again.

"Hey, hey, guys, why not play I Spy?"

He received glares.

"_Jan-ken-pon_?"

Kakuzu rose his fist to smack him.

" How 'bout we play _Kagome, Kagome_? _**Kagome Kagome, Kago no naka no Tori wa**__--_ouch!"

In no time, Hachirou was scrambling around the room in a desperate attempt to get away from Kakuzu. Kakuzu was chasing after his partner, trying to fulfill his earlier threat.

* * *

+ Jan-ken-pon is another name for Rock Paper Scissors, sometimes just shortened to _Janken_.

+ Kagome, Kagome is a Japanese children's game where a child is blindfolded and sat in a chair and other children walk around him/her chanting a song. The blindfolded child has to guess which child has ended up behind him/her after the song is finished. If correct, that child has to sit in the chair for the next round.

+_Kagome Kagome, Kago no naka no Tori wa_-- was the beginning lyrics of the song the children sing when playing the game _Kagome, Kagome_. Hachirou was singing the same song.


	10. Futago!

**+Chapter Nine+**

**+Futago?!+**

**A/N: I've had these chapters ready to upload forever. -_- Hope you like~! **

"Well, this was... uncalled for," Madara cocked his head to the side, blinking. Konan nodded as well, staring straight ahead. She wasn't exactly surprised, nor was she angry, or happy. Her expression was the same as it had always been _before_ the pregnancy.

Sharingan eyes glanced downwards. "So, you had twins."

The blue-haired woman simply nodded. "A boy and a girl. But the boy died prematurely. And it's such a shame, I was going to name him Yahiko." She had said that without sounding at all sympathetic or sad. Instead, she sat there, patting the little girl on the head expressionlessly. "Poor Kamiko could have a brother. But I guess she'll be growing up alone."

Madara blinked a few times, turning towards her once again. "Who's Kamiko?"

Konan motioned towards the little girl in her arms. "Pein named her."

The Uchiha reclined against the side table idly. "Kamiko... What does that name mean? God's child and paper girl?"

Konan nodded. "A very befitting name. Kamiko."


	11. Why A Baby Will Scare You

**+Chapter Ten+**

**+Why A Baby Will Scare You+**

Konan had presented the Akatsuki with Kamiko earlier in the day with a simple, "Look. The baby. Have fun," in a complete deadpan. Pein had stared at Kamiko serenely and patted her on the head. Orochimaru had stared at her for only a short while before turning away. Sasori wanted nothing to do with her and backed off. Zetsu was arguing with himself about either to hold her or leave her alone. And Kakuzu had stood there limply, while Itachi did the same.

Hachirou, though, had smothered her in an instant and tried to make her smile by blowing raspberries and trying to make Kakuzu and Sasori sing various children songs like "_Urashima-taro_" and _"Shojoji no Tanuki-bayashi"_.

"Follow my lead, Kakuzu, Sasori-san! _Mukashi mukashi Urashima wa, tasuketa kame ni tsure-rareteeeeeeeee! Ryugujo e kite mireba, e ni mo kake-nai utsukushisaaaaaaa. _Sasori-san, I can't hear youuuu!!! Sing with me, Kakuzu!!!"

Both Kakuzu and Sasori gave him horrendous looks.

After thinking about it for a bit, Hachirou snapped his fingers, finally agreeing upon an equally insane song to sing.

"Sasori-san, Sasori-san! How 'bout we sing _Sei-kurabe_? It reflects you so much, right, right?"

Sasori didn't take that the right way, and tried to strangle Hachirou. However, the younger shinobi scrambled away and hid behind Pein.

Pein turned around and stared hard at Hachirou. "Behave, _children_."

"Aye, Leader-saaaamaaaa!!"

So, Hachirou switched to a different song.

"_Sho Sho Shojoji, Shojoji no niwa wa, tsu tsu tsuki-yo da, minna dete koi, koi, koi! Oira no tomodacha, pon poko pon no pon._"

The black-haired, mediocre shinobi bounced around, grabbing Kakuzu's arm and bounding up and down with him as well.

"_Koi, koi, koi, koi, koi, koi! Minna dete koi, koi, koi_!" He completely skipped the first line of the next verse, and forced Kakuzu to hop up and down with him each time he sang the word 'koi'.

Well, until Kakuzu shoved a kunai up his nose. "Hachirou," Kakuzu growled keeping the kunai steady while Hachirou squirmed around like a fish out of water. "You have two more chances. If you blow it, you won't be able to sing again. **Got it.**" (It was not a question.)

Hachirou, not being able to speak normally because of the large weapon up his nose, squeaked one last 'koi' before nodding quickly and falling to the ground on his face.

Once he hit the ground, he uttered a small, 'aye' before shutting himself up.

* * *

"Konan! She won't stop crying! Someone do something!" Zetsu's white-side cried out later that night, staring horrified at Kamiko.

The little girl was screaming at the top of her lungs, crying, and smelling incredibly vile. And the great thing was that it was Zetsu's turn to change her diaper.

"Konan--" "WHAT?!"

Konan stood in the doorway, completely calm but looking even more tired than usual.

Zetsu innocently pointed at the little girl. "She's crying and she smells really bad. The others are going to wake up soon if you don't make her hush."

Unfortunately, some one _had_ waken up. Luckily, though, it was someone who didn't mind.

Hachirou and_Ningendō_walked sleepily into the room. (Actually, Hachirou was the only one who was sleepy.)

Konan turned to _Ningendō_. "She's crying and needs to be changed. Will you do it since you came all this way?"

_Ningendō _nodded and scopped up Kamiko, taking her away.

Hachirou, still rubbing his eyes, turned to Konan with a yawn. "Is Kami-chan okay?" Konan looked surprised (in only a way the emotionless _Konan_ could) for a few seconds at the name. "Kami-chan?"

Hachirou smiled sleepily. "Yeah... It was either that, Ka-chan or Mi-chan or Ko-chan. But yeah, is Kami-chan going to be okay?"

The blue-eyed kunoichi nodded, turning around to leave. "She should be. Go back to sleep."

With another yawn, Hachirou turned and left, murmuring his signature 'aye' before closing the door.

* * *

+ _Sei-kurabe _is a Japanese song with the English translation as 'Who's Taller?'. Can you see why Sasori might have been angry by the suggestion Hachirou made? (Ur... Sasori is only 5'3" ft-- 164.1 cm)

+ _Ningendō _is Pain's **Human path**.

_+ Urashima-taro_ (translated to 'The Turtle and Urashimataro') is a Japanese song about a turtle and a fisherman named Urashimataro.

_Shojoji no Tanuki-bayashi _(translated to 'The Raccoon in Shojoji Temple') is another Japanese song.

**A/N:** Please tell me, lovely readers, has Hachirou gotten annoying yet?


	12. First Word?

**+Chapter Eleven+**

**+First Word?+**

**+Alternative Chapter Title: **_Ugly Strawberry Mini _

Most mothers and fathers hope that their child's first word will be something like 'daddy' or 'mama' or something to that effect. Instead, Kamiko's first word was a bit unexpected. It also didn't fit very well with Orochimaru.

Kamiko had fit right into the family and was now nine months old. She had said tidbits of weird kinda-words like 'ake' (flake) and 'ood' (food). But she especially liked to say words that stared with F, P, and U.

But her first _real_ word came out when Orochimaru had been present. The snake-esque-nin had returned from a mission only a few seconds prior. He was excitedly (though he obviously didn't show it) walking back to his room to continue some secret experimentations he had been working on for jutsu and the like.

Kamiko, who had been sitting on a table playing with her toes and failing to count them correctly, noticed in him in an instant. Looking up with her strange eyes (blue Rinnegan eyes _were_ regarded as strange, yes?), she giggled and pointed straight at Orochimaru.

With a few more giggles, she shouted out, "Ugly!"

Orochimaru, who was not easily angered, glared at Kamiko, though Sasori held him back. Smirking, he simply replied with "Many a true word is spoken in jest, am I right?"

Orochimaru regarded Sasori with an unreadable look of somehow disgust, anger, irritation, and something that can only be named a 'what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you-dear-partner-of-mine-that-I-wish-to-strangle-but-can't-because-you-wouldn't-be-effected' look before walking off in somewhat of a huff.

Sasori turned to Kamiko, then, stared at her. He couldn't help but wonder...

"If Orochimaru is ugly, then what am I?"

Kamiko tilted her head to the side, as if she were thinking. Then, slowly, she sounded out her most favorite treat (that strangely fit Sasori too). "Strawberry Mini."

That also didn't sit well with Sasori, and he ended up walking off a little more than just irritated. "'Strawberry Mini'. ...That baby formula _will_ be filled with poison."


	13. No Baby Will Eat Their Food Properly!

**+Chapter Twelve+**

**+No Baby Will Eat Their Food Properly!+**

**A/N:** I'm not a mother and I'm not a nurse, doctor, or anyone that works in any sort of medical field or with babies. So... I'll just flash forward with Kamiko's life. Let's say she's two.

* * *

"Kaasan, I don't like this," Kamiko pointed down at her plate. "It looks... yuck."

"Eat it anyway," Konan replied flatly, not even bothering to look at Kamiko. With a frown, Kamiko turned to Kakuzu who was on the other end of the table.

"Kuzu-jii-chan. Do I have'ta eat this?"

"Hmm?" the miser uttered deeply, sounding grumpy at having to be taken away from the _Bingo Book_ he was reading.

"Do I have'ta eat this? It is yucky, Kuzu-jii-chan."

"What is it anyway?"

"Umm... kurikinton."

Kakuzu mentally blanched. Kurikinton was his absolute least favorite food. Then, Kamiko leaned towards Kakuzu, trying to whisper something secretly to him.

"Kuzu-jii-chan, can you pretty, pretty _please_ eat it for me? I don't like it. I think it is yucky. Please, Kuzu-jii-chan? _Please_? Your brave and strong and you can eat it for me."

But Kakuzu shook his head, no matter how cute those eyes of hers were. (A geezer like him wouldn't be effected no matter how cute _anyone's_ eyes were.)

"It's your food. Eat it, Kamiko." And he went back to reading.

And so, out of spite, little Kamiko had thrown some of her food at Kakuzu's face.

And I'm sure he was very happy about it, too.

* * *

+Kaasan is the informal term for 'mom'. The slightly more formal form for mom is 'Okaasan'.

+Tousan is the informal term for 'dad'. 'Otousan' is the slightly more formal for dad.

+Kurikinton is Kakuzu's least favorite food. It's basically sweet potatoes mixed with cooked chestnuts.


End file.
